undertale_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
The Labyrinth
Description Back during the war, when the monsters were being sealed away, the wizards cast another spell. One that separated the Underground from the rest of Earth. The only way back to Earth was blocked by a treacherous labyrinth, one that contained traps, threats, and a powerful and dangerous creature known only as "The Guardian". The monsters desperately attempted to get through the labyrinth, to the switch that would send them all back. But with every four monsters that went in, only one makes it back to the entrance. And those who make contact with the Guardian are inflicted with a deadly sickness called The Reaper's Breath. Characters (Active = Alive Dusted = Dead Inflicted = Dying from the Reaper's Breath) Napstablook: Active - Napstablook could easily fly right to the end of the maze, but unfortunately the switch is ghost-proof. Toriel: Active - After the Reaper's Breath began, Toriel began getting the uninfected into the ruins as a safe haven. Sans: Inflicted - After eventually getting Papyrus to stay in the house and lock the door, Sans went to help Toriel. Unfortunately, a crazy inflicted monster attempted to infect Toriel, and Sans couldn't use his magic(not enough Karma). So he stopped the person with as much of his physical strength as he could, and kept them out of the safe haven until Toriel and the others got in. This, of course, led to his infection. He is currently dying in his possible death bed. Papyrus: Active - After Sans was inflicted, Papyrus didn't do too well. He was extremely sad, and spent most of his time in his room. Despite this, he attempted to help Sans the best he could without being infected. He occasionally helps Toriel get people into the safe haven. Undyne: Active - Undyne currently leads the charge in the labyrinth, and unfortunately is usually the only one who makes it back out. Alphys: Inflicted - While working on a vaccine, it backfired, and she was inflicted. She most likely only has two days left. Asgore: Dusted - Asgore was in the first group that went into the Labyrinth. Since it was the first time they encountered the guardian, they didn't know what to do, and soon only Undyne was left. Flowey: Unknown OCs Rules * Do not put OCs on this page without permission * Submit OCs on Hefflehof's wall, not in the comments * It is not required, but please follow the template Template Character: Status: Times in the labyrinth: OCs The Guardian The Guardian of the Labyrinth is a large serpentine monster about twenty feet long and five feet wide, his scales black with crimson highlights and smooth to the touch. He has black jagged spikes that go down his back and on the sides of his mouth like whiskers. These spikes release a radiated gas known as Reaper's Breath. He has large venomous fangs and glowing yellow eyes granting him night vision. He communicates telepathically. The Guardian lives in a tunnel system underneath the Labyrinth, where he keeps any treasures he may have found or taken from his victims. When not sleeping in his cave, he roams the Labyrinth in search of any intruders. He feeds on the remains of anyone unfortunate enough to die in his maze. While he usually attacks his targets, if he finds an easily manipulated victim, he may instead choose to persuade them to do his bidding. The Reaper's Breath The Reaper's Breath is a sickness that acts as a radiation. Anyone who goes within 4 feet of an infected person will be inflicted with it. It is an extremely dangerous disease that can kill in only about 6 days. Symptoms include: * Exhaustion * Vomiting * Dizziness * Falling Unconscious * Coughing Blood * Random Nosebleeds The only cure is air from the Surface.